This invention relates to mounting structures for inside rearview mirror assemblies in vehicles and, more particularly, to a mounting adaptor adapted to mate with a support secured to the inside surface of a window such as a windshield to allow support of various types of mirror assemblies as well as various vehicle accessories adjacent to the mirror assembly. The invention also relates to supports for a microphone adjacent and in the vicinity of a rearview mirror for use by the driver and other passengers in the vehicle.
For many years, rearview mirror assemblies have been supported within vehicles by securing them to mounting supports, known as "buttons", adhered to the upper inside surface of the front windshield of the vehicle. The rearview mirror assembly typically includes a swivel joint ending with a mounting member known as a channel mount having a recessed channel slot for slidably receiving the windshield button or support therein through a bottom opening. While the shape and size of windshield mounting buttons have long been standardized throughout the vehicle industry, at least in the United States, various proposals for modified shapes and sizes of windshield buttons have recently been proposed. This creates a problem for rearview mirror manufacturers who would be required to stock both new and old assemblies having channel mounts adapted to fit the new and old style windshield mounting buttons. Likewise, in the aftermarket for vehicle accessories, both new and old style rearview mirror assemblies would have to be offered having channel mounts adapted to both new and old windshield buttons.
Automobiles and trucks in recent years have also included an increasing amount of instrumentation and accessories. It is desired to mount various of these accessories and instruments in places conveniently accessible to the driver or other vehicle passengers, or in locations where operation and function of such accessories is most advantageous. For instance, the upper front windshield area is one of a very few locations in a conventional vehicle which allows satisfactory operation of a magnetic compass. Also, with the increasing use of mobile/cellular telephones in vehicles, the inclusion of microphones for use by various persons within the vehicle has been desired.
Further, many rearview mirror assemblies are now adapted to perform functions other than merely holding a reflective mirror element in correct position. Items such as map, courtesy or reading lamps, information displays, clocks, compasses and the like have been built into the mirror assemblies. With such mirrors, there is a need to route electrical cables between the vehicle interior roof headliner and the mirror assembly to provide appropriate electrical power and to allow ease and convenience in the removal and replacement of the mirror unit.
In the past, it has been known to support certain vehicle accessories such as a headlight dimming sensor on the channel mount for the inside rearview mirror assembly when secured to a windshield mounting button. In several vehicles in the past few years, a spring clip has been attached to the bottom of a conventional rearview mirror channel mount for the attachment of a headlight dimming sensor. The electrical connection and cable running from that sensor pass behind the channel mount and are at least partially shielded as they extend toward the vehicle headliner by a rectilinear, channel-shaped wire cover secured between the channel mount and windshield support button by fitting a tab on the wire cover over the inner end of the channel mount set screw. However, this structure included a ball member integral with the channel mount to which a swivel joint and rearview mirror assembly was permanently attached. Thus, to replace the rearview mirror assembly or accommodate a different shaped windshield mounting button, it is necessary to provide a complete new assembly including the channel mount on the rearview mirror assembly. Also, the prior known wire cover was inadequately supported at the channel mount and was difficult to retain in place, especially over relatively stiff wires.
Accordingly, the prior mirror support structures failed to provide for convenient substitution of different mirror assemblies, failed to accommodate the support of different types of vehicle accessories, failed to suggest any support for microphones, and failed to properly integrate wire covers for electrical cables and wiring from the accessories in a secure manner.